Removal of vascular lesions such as port wine stains from human skin can be accomplished by irradiation with yellow laser light at 589 nm. Presently, yellow light lasers are implemented by dye lasers which are complex, costly, result in toxic waste production and require long patient exposure times due to the low pulse repetition rate of the dye laser. A solid state source has been suggested which uses a dual-wavelength laser that simultaneously generates 1064 nm and 1318 nm light in a single laser crystal and includes a nonlinear-mixing crystal inside the resonator. However, this approach makes it difficult to separately control the energy at each of the wavelengths in order to safely and efficiently obtain the necessary optical energy, approximately 300 millijoules, at 589 nm. Such devices have this shortcoming whether the nonlinear crystal is contained within or without the laser cavity and in configurations with variously polarized infrared beams. Also, in such devices, the outputs are limited to the wavelengths at which the single laser crystal can function.